swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinitiras Syndicate
The '''Kinitiras Syndicate '''was commerce guild, product manufacturer, and crime syndicate led by Johann Syllektis during the Galactic Civil War and later. The '''Kinitiras Syndicate '''manufactured variety of goods ranging from weapons and armors, to droids and starships. Originally be founded on Dantooine during the Galactic Civil War, later the headquarters of the syndicate was moved Utapau in order to be closer to it's main production. The Organization facades as a reputable corporation with shady business practices caring mostly about profit, staying away from large-scale crime but not above eliminating opposition. The syndicate was very similar to the Hutt Cartel, of which they did not associate with. History Formation The Kinitiras Syndicate was formed at 3 BBY on Dantooine by Johann and his surviving crew members. The formation of the syndicate was as a reaction to the lost of many of Johann's crew members. At the foundation of the Kinitiras Syndicate, Johann declared that the syndicate would not affiliate itself with galactic conflicts. Instead the Syndicate would aid both parties only favoring those that paid more. Johann would then invest around half a million credits into the Organization, allowing the syndicate to construct their own manufacturing plants on Utapau. The Galactic Civil War The Kinitiras Syndicate was born into the Galactic Civil War, but as per their ideals they would not join in favor of one side or another. Instead the Syndicate would war profiteer off of the conflict, selling their products to the Imperials and Rebels. After having established itself as a neutral party in conflict the syndicate would begin to seize financial assets. In 2 BBY syndicate attempted to acquired droid factories from the Clone Wars on Olanet with success, and would fail to seize Hypori, only acquiring the Hyporian factory after the Civil War much later. After the set back, the syndicate would set it sights on unwanted junk world of Lotho Minor, establishing control over a large majority of the planet's export salvage. This acquisition would drastically improve the financial situation and usher in the research and development of new Kinitiras Products for a several years. During this time the syndicate would move it's headquarters from Dantooine to Utapau after becoming overextended. The transition allowed the syndicate to better govern it's manufacturing plant and mining operations nearby. The Kinitiras Syndicate would continue expanding it's operations on Utapau, Olanet, and Lotho Minor for 7 more years until the end of the Galactic Civil War. Rapid Expansion In the chaos of the end of Galactic Civil War, the Kinitiras Syndicate wasted no time in acquiring more assets, taking former Imperial planets Dosuun and Yalara, establishing mining operations on them. As well as establishing a presence on Koda Space Station in which they could recruit more member into the organization. Koda would shortly become the Syndicate's most successful recruitment operation taking anyone from the backwater farmers to smugglers that visited the station. As the Kinitiras Syndicate grew so did their ambition, soon they would reattempt to seize the droid factory on Hypori, eventually winning and taking over the facility. The Kinitiras Syndicate's lust for credits is ever growing, and surely will not end here. Products Weapons • K-16 Bo-Rifle • CK-74 Reciprocating Quad Blaster • FZ-30 Armament Gauntlet • Anakalo Retractable Vibroblades Equipment • W-57 Jump Boots • AB-98 Personal Particle Shield Narcotics Droids • KR-51 Poliraptor • JG-140 MegistaGuard Starships Category:Criminal organizations Category:Corporations Category:Factions